The present invention relates to a boat drain plug with cable tether and more particularly pertains to preventing a boat's drain plug from being lost.
The use of drain plug devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, drain plug devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of connecting with the drain plug to prevent misplacing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,515 to Johnson discloses a boat plug with a connector chain incorporated and means to remind the user of the condition of the plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,558 to Schultz discloses a water inlet adapter valve for a boat with a chain secured to the plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,376 to Wagner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,502 to Ceroke disclose additional drain plug apparatus'.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat drain plug with cable tether for preventing a boat's drain plug from being lost.
In this respect, the boat drain plug with cable tether according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a boat's drain plug from being lost.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat drain plug with cable tether which can be used for preventing a boat's drain plug from being lost. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.